Play Time
by Kendra18
Summary: Trip has suggested a naughty way to help T'Pol. And Archer wants to chat with his second in Command.


A.N: E2 didn't happen! The Xindi war is over. The crew has come back from shore leave and are just chilling out and relaxing on Enterprise before the mission resumes. I had no beta, sorry for any mistakes! And this is most likely a AU story!  
  
Summery: Trip has suggested a naughty way to help T'Pol. And Archer wants to chat with his second in Command.  
  
Pairing: T/T  
  
PG-13 some bad language and references to things not for the little ones and some, not for any one!  
  
Title: Play Time

* * *

"Archer to T'Pol"  
  
Archer waited a moment to give T'Pol time to answer his hail. It was quite late.  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
Taking a deep breath he let it out inaudibly.  
  
"It's not especially important but whenever you're ready could you come to my quarters tonight . . . if you're not doing anything important that is . . . of course"  
  
Archer squeezed his temples and shut his eyes at the awkward sound of his voice. He could almost see T'Pol's eye brow rising in question to his odd request. There was a delay that lasted longer than was necessary and for a moment he thought she might ask the purpose of the summons or just decline. He had no logical reason to give, and was not willing to tell her the illogical reason over the com unit.  
  
"I was . . . meditating; I am on my way now."  
  
T'Pol signed off and Archer breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Why didn't ya make up an excuse . . .?"  
  
"Vulcans don't lie."  
  
Trip raised his eye brows and smirked at her. T'Pol glared at him, daring him to comment. Pursing his lips tight to stop from laughing he only succeeded in snorting, pulling one of T'Pol's meditation pillows over his face his body began to shake with suppressed laughter. Choosing to ignore him she began to remove her pajamas.  
  
She had only removed her top when she decided to risk a glanced over at Tucker, he had stopped his maniacal laughter for now and was wiping tears from his eyes. Over come with playful irritation at the sight of him she bent over and picked up another of her pillows from the floor, throwing it directly at his head.  
  
"Are you finished Commander?" She asked, mock disapproval in her voice at his behavior.  
  
"Yeah . . . but seriously T'Pol . . ."  
  
When Trip's eyes met hers he couldn't help but to burst out into fits of laughter again, T'Pol standing half naked with such a reproachful look was too much for him. Throwing the pillows back in her direction, he held onto his stomach and rocked with mirth.  
  
T'Pol blocked the pillows easily. Watching him like this while she was in her current state of mind, made it extremely difficult for her to suppress the want to join him in his display of amusement. She forced her face to become expressionless; it looked a lot like a scowl.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
At the sound of her voice Tucker attempted to focus his thoughts and get his breath back.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry T'Pol, but you can't seriously be going to see the Cap'n like that . . .?"  
  
T'Pol frowned in confusion and then remembered her state of undress.  
  
"I intend to fully dress."  
  
Tucker managed to stop himself from falling into another fit of laughter and sat up, cross-legged on the bed he had been lying on.  
  
"That's not what I mean . . ." Tucker licked his lips. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?"  
  
T'Pol raised an eye brow and moved into her small bathroom. Tucker jumped up over zealously and followed her in.  
  
The expression on T'Pol's face was priceless as she examined herself, bringing a hand up to her face and allowing a brow to disappear under her disheveled bangs.  
  
"I can not see the Captain like this!" she almost exclaimed.  
  
Trip shrugged at her reflection in the mirror bringing a hand to his mouth to stop the bubbling laughter from surfacing.  
  
"But I have already told him that I am on my way!" T'Pol commented as Tucker retreated into the main room.  
  
"Guess you'll just have to go then."  
  
Speaking the words to her over his shoulder, Trip began to chuckle.  
  
Suppressing the urge to slap him on the back of the head she followed him out.  
  
"He will know what we have been . . ."  
  
"We"!  
  
Trip snapped around to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? You can't bring me down with you! I could get court marshaled."  
  
Flashbacks of getting caught by his Father, as a young man came flooding back to him.  
  
Folding her arms menacingly, she glared at him threw narrowed lids, this time he didn't find her so amusing.  
  
"Commander Tucker, this was your idea, when the Captain asks where I acquired the. . ."  
  
"Archer to T'Pol . . . um are you alright?"  
  
T'Pol's eyes widened as Archer's voice filled the room, for a moment she stared at the com unit.  
  
"You'd better answer it, you don't want him coming down here, give him an excuse!"  
  
T'Pol moved swiftly to the com. "Yes Captain, a . . . problem has come up I will be unable to attend until the problem is resolved."  
  
"Oh? What kind of problem?" Archer asked.  
  
Glancing over at Trip, T'Pol watched as he smacked his forehead and shook it. 'Just let it go Jon' he thought.  
  
"Nothing to report, just the environmental controls in my cabin seem to be malfunctioning, the humidity has increased dramatically and I am attempting to fix the problem, the rest of the deck seems unaffected."  
  
T'Pol explained disturbed at how easy it had become to deceive.  
  
"I'm sure Trip could get someone to look at it while you meet with me, I'll com him now."  
  
"No!"  
  
T'Pol closed her eyes to suppress her growing frustration.  
  
"I will contact the Commander myself and will be on my way shortly."  
  
"OK, Archer out."  
  
"T'Pol you're just going to have to make something up . . . if he asks about your eyes." Trip wore a sympathetic look, it was now the third time today he was asking her to lie. He suddenly felt terrible for it. A glance was the only acknowledgment she gave for his advice.  
  
His thoughts about T'Pol's lying were short lived however as another thought pushed through from the back of his foggy brain. Trip sat on the edge of T'Pol's bunk watching her dress.  
  
"Cap'n seems awfully desperate to see you; considering he told you whatever he wants isn't very important."  
  
T'Pol stopped pushing her foot into her boot to look at Trip, perched on her bunk watching her intensely; she had heard that tone before, only once, before the conflict with the Xindi had ended.  
  
"What are you suggesting Commander?" She asked with a hint of defensiveness and surprise, searching his gaze.  
  
There was a long pause as they both stared hard at each other. It was broken when Trip sighed dramatically, throwing himself back on her bunk and resting an arm on his forehead, he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I dunno, don't listen to me . . . I think I've had too much of that stuff." He chuckled. It was forced and T'Pol could tell.  
  
"Indeed." She didn't have time for Trip's ridiculous paranoia or human male possessiveness now; the Captain was waiting for her. He was right about one thing though.  
  
"I suggest that we both refrain from using . . . 'That stuff', I believe any benefit from the substance has been taken, I have completely regained control, and no longer suffer from residual withdrawal symptoms."  
  
At that Trip sat up as T'Pol walked to the bathroom. He followed her in again as she began to brush her hair.  
  
Standing behind her he slid his hands across her flat abdomen and pulled her gently back against him. Attempting to ignore him she continued to fix her hair, she was succeeding in her control until she saw his playful grin in the mirror, and his lips descend on her neck.  
  
Trip trailed soft kisses along T'Pol's neck and up to her ear. He knew from experience that this drove her crazy, her neck and especially her ears were extremely sensitive. When he began to nibble lightly on her ear he heard the satisfying sound of a soft moan and the dropping of a brush.  
  
"Completely . . . Regained . . . Control, huh?" He mumbled between nibbles.  
  
T'Pol turned to him suddenly, pulling him to her, cementing her lips to his. Her tongue pushed between his lips to taste his mouth. She couldn't get enough of his taste. Trip reciprocated eagerly, his tongue meeting hers and swirling around, sliding his hands down her back and over her bottom, he pulled up gently and T'Pol hopped up wrapping her legs around his bare waist.  
  
Running her hands though his hair and kissing him with increasing aggressiveness she began to moan into his mouth. Trip walked them back in to the main room towards the bed.  
  
"Archer to T'Pol"!  
  
Archer's irritated voice filled the room and destroyed the passion building between them. Jumping apart T'Pol suppressed a groan and attempted to catch her breath before answering.  
  
"I apologies Captain, I was filling Commander Tucker in on the environmental control problem, I am on my way now."  
  
"Is that now, NOW or ten minuets now Sub-Commander?" There was a short pause while T'Pol fought mild anger at the Captains tone and pushed it behind newly built metal walls.  
  
"I'm On My Way"!  
  
T'Pol didn't know who she was more frustrated at, the Captain calling her away from Trip at such a late hour or herself for her continual substance abuse!  
  
Her Trellium addiction had died, and her withdrawal symptoms were eased and then erased some time ago helped by Trip's suggestion of smoking small quantities of a plant called marijuana.  
  
She had continued to use the substance however, it had an affect not unlike Trellium, yet far, far milder, and it did not have such dangerous short term affects on her brain nor the addictive qualities.  
  
Illogically she had enjoyed spending time with the Commander in this way, taking part in an illegal activity with him seemed to add another layer of intimacy to there strengthening relationship, however adolescent the idea. It also allowed her to access her emotions for him with far more over all control.  
  
And unlike Trellium it did not affect her ability to meditate, in fact it seemed to enhance the experience, allowing her thoughts to go places they had not been capable of before, though she was not sure if this was true or just the drug clouding her judgment, she was inclined to believe it was an illusion.  
  
Some of the more annoying short term effects however were forgetfulness, lethargy and green, blood-shot eyes, she was experiencing all of these symptoms now, 'this could not continue' she thought. She had to stop her experimentation with marijuana before the new mission began. It was simply not logical!  
  
T'Pol's thoughts were disturbed by Trip's heavy sigh.  
  
"You'd better scoot before he gets pissed and comes down here to find there's no environmental problems after all . . . though I could have sworn it got pretty hot in here a minuet ago."  
  
Tucker smirked at the cheesiness of his line.  
  
T'Pol raised an eye brow and moved towards him until her lips almost touched his. His hands rested on her waist.  
  
"You will remain here?" T'Pol asked  
  
"Yeah, hurry back so we can finish what we started."  
  
T'Pol brushed her lips against his adding more pressure she kissed him, just as deeply as before although with a lot more care, sealing her deal with him. T'Pol was reluctant to stop, when she broke the kiss she left her quarters at a high pace, the faster she arrived at Archer's quarters the faster she could be on her way back into Trip's arms.

* * *

I'd just like to say. I do not condone the use of drugs; it's all bad news and can lead to long term brain damage. 


End file.
